


Robes

by Tilperiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, Family Relationship - Freeform, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel watches his daughter as she works and reminisces on a an event in the past. </p><p>One shot written for the prompt: Father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robes

Nimble hands wielded needle and thread, the smooth silken fabric coming together perfectly under the expert fingers. Folds and pleats deftly made and pinned and it was not long before the dressmakers' dummy wore the beginnings of a beautiful midnight blue robe. The fabric already had the tiny golden flowers worked around the hem and the sleeves, it was a work of art.

Glorfindel leaned in the doorway, knowing that she knew he was watching but neither spoke. Lauresell was the head seamstress in Imladris and the captain would be wearing the piece she was working on at the Ball being held for the summer solstice the following week. It was an exact replica of one he had worn at the same Ball almost a millennia ago.

His companions turned at a sound in the doorway to the Great Hall and began chuckling and turned to look at Glorfindel.

"Lauresell! What are you doing out of bed?" he said, walking over to meet the elfling who had appeared and was wailing, clutching a well loved doll to her chest. Many of the guests at the ball had turned to look at the little elleth, most with compassion for the tears, a few with a smirk for Glorfindel.

The small elfling ran towards the blond haired captain, "Ada! There's a monster under my bed! Save me!" He sighed and knelt to catch her up in his arms.

"Is there now pen-neth," he said, wiping away her tears. "what sort of monster?"

"A Balrog!" she cried, wide eyed with a trembling voice, "before a fresh wave of tears started again. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and hearing a snigger behind him turned the full force of his glare upon the source.

"There there," he stroked her hair as he held her close on his shoulder, "I'm sure it was just a dream." He spoke softly to the child, whilst advancing upon peredhil twins who looked suitably worried.

"WHAT have you been telling her?!" he hissed quietly at them, not wanting to scare his daughter further.

"Nothing...really," Elladan stuttered, "she heard 'Rohir call you the Balrog-Slayer and wanted to know why." Elrohir gave his brother a glare but said nothing.

"I will see you both first thing in the stables," he told them sternly, "don't wear anything you wouldn't want ruining."

He turned and made his way out of the room, stopping to give his apologies to some of the guests. He walked quickly to their chambers, rubbing Lauresell's back gently, her sobs subsiding and making way for small sniffs by the time they were outside the rooms.

He went in and placed her down in her bedroom and she turned to cling to his legs. "Ada! Kill it! I don't want it to get me!"

Extracting her arms gently he made a show of kneeling and pulling back the covers so he could peer beneath the bed. He drew his dagger from his hip and brandished it menacingly into the darkness. "Be gone foul beast!," he cried, "back into The Void from whence you came!" He gave a couple of more swipes to make a good show of it and replaced the dagger.

Turning he opened his arms and she climbed onto his lap. "Thank you ada! You saved me!" she kissed his cheek and hugged his neck.

He stood up, holding her in his arms and gently walked her round to tuck her safely back into bed. "Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked and she nodded sleepily. "Good night pen-neth," he smiled and kissed her forehead as she fell into reverie.

He chuckled softly before standing turning to leave and headed back to the Ball.

"Adar, don't you know it's rude to stare," Lauresell chided him gently with a smile as she turned to acknowledge his presence when she had finished with the pinning.

"Sorry pen-neth," he said, giving her a soft embrace. "I was just remembering the last time I wore something similar to a summer Ball." He looked down at his daughter. "I just hope there are no Balrogs to fight this time though."

"Ouch!" he rubbed his arm in pretence and laughed as she smacked him playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Pen-neth - Little-one
> 
> Ada - Daddy
> 
> Adar - Father
> 
> Just a one shot writen for a drabble prompt I thought I'd share.
> 
> You can find me on Goldenglorfindel on Tumblr :)


End file.
